


A Closet Interlude

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: Frank needs Mac and Dennis' help on a new scheme, but tonight is Monthly Dinner Night!  They hide in a closet to escape him.





	A Closet Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuzzyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzyface/gifts).



> Based on this prompt from fuzzyface:  
> "Just something fluffy, honestly, or as close as you can get with these two. Details are up to you I just wanna read something happy. Nothing explicit please."
> 
> Fuzzyface had two prompts with more specific scenarios, but first kiss fluff was something I just couldn't get out of my head! I hope it's happy enough to bring a smile to your face! This fandom definitely needs more fluff and happiness!
> 
> Beta-ed by my brother, the world's biggest IASIP fan and a true godsend who makes my writing a billion times better than what it starts out as.

“Quick, in here.” 

Mac crushed forward into Dennis, pushing him into the small supply closet in the basement. The door slammed behind them, enveloping them in total darkness. “If Frank can’t find us, he can’t make us join his new scheme thing,” Mac sighed in relief as he leaned back against Dennis’ chest. Hmm, weird. Dennis was really close. Closer than he should have been. Mac could feel Dennis’ heartbeat pounding against his back, and he was pushed a little forward with each breath Dennis took in. “Um, dude. You’re standing kind of close, aren’t you?”

Dennis shifted backwards a little, but not far. “Well, there’s nowhere else to go. I don’t know about you, but the last time I checked this closet was big enough for a few brooms and a mop bucket. Not two fully grown men.”

Mac could hear shuffling outside and shushed Dennis, moving backwards himself as if the further away from the door he was, the less chance there was of Frank finding them. “Oof,” he heard Dennis wheeze as Mac pushed him too far and he tripped over the mop bucket. Dennis grabbed Mac’s arms to steady himself, but that just made Mac trip backwards too. 

Dennis managed to catch himself against the wall, but not before their legs were tangled together. They could barely maneuver around each other to untangle. Their eyes were at least used to the dark by this point, so they could see a little bit while trying to move around. 

“Just…,” Dennis whispered as he tried to direct Mac to turn around. “Move your right leg…no, not like…fucking just…” With a big yank, Dennis managed to wrench his left leg free of Mac’s right. 

They were facing each other now, Mac having been turned around in the shuffle. There was a loud bang outside the door, which made Mac jump forward, crushing Dennis against the wall. 

Dennis grunted. “Get off m….”

“Shh,” Mac interrupted. He pressed his hand against Dennis’ mouth to quiet the noises of protest he was making. Frank was right outside the door. If he heard them, they’d be found out and they’d have to cancel their monthly dinner tonight to help him out. 

Dennis’ breathing slowed and his eyes slid halfway closed. They were really close now. Mac didn’t realize how close until he felt the muscles in Dennis’ chest and legs relax against him as he began to calm down. He slid his hand slowly from Dennis’ mouth, letting his palm land over his still racing heart. “You good, bro?” he asked Dennis quietly, watching Dennis’ eyes as they slid down to his lips and then back up Mac’s face. 

Dennis nodded and leaned his head back against the wall, still staring intently at Mac. His arms slid around Mac’s back and all of a sudden Mac found himself being tugged even closer to Dennis. He fell forward too quickly and their foreheads bumped together. “Ouch,” they said in unison, and Dennis’ hands went up to press against his forehead. 

“Where are you two? I know you’re down here,” Frank shouted from what sounded like mere feet from the door. “Come on, guys, I just need you to pick up a few broads, grab some apple cider, and bring ‘em down to the fire station for me.”

Mac didn’t know what Frank wanted with women, apple cider, and a fire station, but he was not eager to find out. He had been waiting twenty-seven days for this monthly dinner, the first after Dennis had gotten back from North Dakota, and he wasn’t going to miss it for anything. Thankfully, Dennis felt the same. When they had received the text from Charlie warning them of Frank’s incoming request, they didn’t even have to look at each other before they were sprinting down the stairs to the closet. Frank would have to find someone else. Tonight was special and they were going to enjoy it.

Dennis sighed and the hands that had been clutching his own forehead now moved to Mac’s cheeks. Mac leaned his head forward to gingerly rest his head against Dennis’. Mac felt Dennis’ breath against his lips and startled a little when the sensation was followed by a thumb tracing the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes and set his hands on Dennis’ hips. 

Finally, he thought. This had been coming for a long time and it was finally here. When Dennis returned from North Dakota, there had been pain and longing in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. And if Dennis hugged him harder and longer than the others, well, of course he had missed his roommate the most. 

Only it wasn’t just because they were roommates. The following weeks were filled with secret glances, frequent hugs, and Dennis being much softer to Mac when he did something Dennis would normally have thought was stupid. 

And now here they were. In a broom closet. In the basement. They were just breathing and touching and existing in their own world. All thanks to Frank and his crazy schemes. 

BANG! 

Frank must have tipped the shelving over near the closet door. “Shit,” they heard him curse. “I’m losing time. Deandra!” Frank shouted up the stairs. “Get Charlie! I don’t care what his plans are, you two are the only ones who can help me.”

Mac and Dennis listened as Frank boomed back up the stairs and they sighed together in relief. “Now we just have to wait until they’re gone and we can…”

“Shh,” Dennis soothed, gentler than Mac had shushed him earlier. “Just…be for a moment. Be here.” He swiped his thumb against Mac’s lips again and Mac closed his eyes. Was there anywhere he’d rather be than right here, right now? 

Mac tilted his chin forward, waiting to see if Dennis would respond. He did. Their mouths connected chastely and they pressed their lips together for a few moments. Pulling away, Mac whispered, “Are you sure, because I love you and I need you to be sure.”

An agonizing ten seconds passed as they continued to breathe in each other’s space. “Mac,” Dennis croaked, raw emotion filling his voice like Mac had never heard before. “I love you.” 

Mac surged forward, pressing a hard kiss onto Dennis’ mouth as tears pricked at his eyes. Finally, everything he had ever wanted was his. He had the man who had haunted his dreams for years. As Dennis bit his lower lip, they laughed together, both truly joyful for the first time in a very long time. 

Tonight’s monthly dinner was going to be their best one yet.


End file.
